This disclosure pertains to a composite fan containment case for a gas turbine engine. Specifically, this disclosure relates to a composite fan containment case including a mount ring that at least partially supports the containment case and the gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine can include a fan section containing fan blades surrounded by a fan case supported within a nacelle. The function of the fan case is to contain fractured and separated parts of the fan blades, preventing any portions from leaving the fan nacelle. Metallic fan cases can be undesirably heavy to perform this containment function. A composite fan case constructed of non-metallic materials can reduce weight and provide the same containment capability as a metallic fan case.